calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes Get Xtreme!
Calvin and Hobbes Get Xtreme! is a DVD that is before the Calvin and Hobbes Wild Movie Collection. It is full of skits about Calvin and Hobbes doing extreme activities. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin (all skits) *Ben Cline as Hobbes (all skits) *Elizabeth Banks as Mom (all skits) *Bill Hader as Dad (all skits) *Alec Baldwin as the Judge (Skit 1) *Anna Kendrick as Trisha (Skit 3) *Hugh Grant as the Bunny (Skit 3) *Christina Applegate as Rosalyn (Skit 4) *Dakota Fanning as Susie (Skit 4) *Chloe Grace Moretz as Candace (Skit 4) *Maya Rudolph as Miss Wormwood (Skit 5) *Thomas Barbusca as Moe (Skit 5) *Bill Murray as Garfield (Skit 6) *Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle (Skit 6) *Melissa McCarthy as the Snack Vendor (Skit 7) *Alexa Nisenson as the girl (Skit 7) *Adam Sandler as the McDonald's employee (Skit 9) Skit 1: Ironkid Calvin and Hobbes are reading comics, when Dad enters the house. Dad is celebrating that he made into the Mona Kona Triathalon in Hawaii. However, they have to take Calvin with them. While they are packing, Calvin reveals to Hobbes he signed up for the triathalon. Hobbes is shocked, until Calvin reveals the grand prize, a symbolic key to the islands. While Dad is training, Calvin just sits back and watches TV. Once the family gets to Hawaii, they check into their hotel, and they go to bed. Calvin and Hobbes sneak out and play in the pool. The day of the triathalon arrives. Calvin drags Hobbes along on the race with him. After the treachorous, grueling parts of the race, Calvin and Hobbes seem to give up, but then takes a boy's skateboard. They are near the finish line, but some runners are near it as well. The skateboard hits a tortoise, and Calvin and Hobbes sail through the air, and cross the finish line first. Calvin wins the key to the islands, and forces Mom and Dad to drive Calvin everywhere. Ironkid Transcript Skit 2: Calvin in the Rough Calvin and his family go camping again. After many cries of boredom, they arrive at Itchy Island, Home of the Nuclear Mosquitoes. Dad sets up the campsite wrong. Then Calvin and Hobbes break out comic books, and then they notice it is hailing. The next day, Dad tries to get everyone to go fishing and hiking, and fails miserably. Deciding they've had enough of the camping trip, Calvin and Hobbes try to escape, and then are attacked by a bear. Once they load the duffel bags in the canoe, the bear is fended off. Calvin's parents wake up, and in the middle of scolding, Mom knocks Dad unconscious ino the canoe. They go home. Calvin in the Rough Transcript Skit 3: Skiing for Life! At the top of Mount Superior, Calvin and Hobbes are freezing. They are taking another vacation, and all taking a ski class. An instructor named Trisha comes out, and Hobbes develops a crush on her. Dad volunteers to do the bunny slope, and wipes out. Calvin gets embarrassed, and recruits Hobbes to ski away. After getting lost and arguing, the duo come across a talking bunny, who Calvin and Hobbes ridicule. The bunny says he knows about a lodge, and after, Calvin and Hobbes make it up to him. However, the bunny tricks the two into heading into an avalanche zone. When the avalanche hits, Calvin pulls the toboggan from his hypercube. They sled down the mountain and right into the lodge, where Mom and Dad find them relaxing. Skiing for Life! Transcript